Hello
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Dia, Sebastian Michaelis yang berhasil membuang jauh-jauh rasa jenuhku akan kota ini. Kisah hidup sepasang kekasih yang amat menyenangkan dan penuh lika-liku yang berakhir pada jalan buntu. Dead end. / Warning: norak, gaje, pointless orz


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji **belongs to **Yana Toboso-sensei**. **This fic and its plot** belongs to **me**!~

**Warning: AU**,** typo(s)** maybe?, **songfic**, Sedikit berlebihan menurut saya. Silakan langsung dibaca saja! Tak lupa **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

by: **Kuroschiffer P.**

***Song fic; Hello by Evanascence***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Ahaha!"

"Haha, awas kau!~"

"Kena kau, Michelle!~ Hahaha!"

Suara tawa suka cita memenuhi taman kota siang ini. Memang tidak terlalu banyak orang di taman kecil ini, mengingat kota ini hanyalah kota terpencil pinggiran London yang hanya mempunyai sedikit penduduk. Walau tidak seramai kota-kota besar, namun keceriaan dan kebahagiaan jelas terasa di taman sederhana namun indah ini.

"Ramai sekali, ya hari ini? Kira-kira ada apa ya, Sebastian?" tanyaku kepada pemuda rupawan yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Ya, pemuda rupawan berambut hitam lurus yang memiliki iris seindah batu _ruby_ manapun. Pemuda yang membuat kota terpencil ini menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk kutinggali.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Mungkin mereka ikut senang sebab kau sudah resmi keluar dari rumah sakit, Ciel!" ujar Sebastian riang sambil menatapku dengan senyum hangatnya yang biasa.

Ya, selama 5 bulan terakhir ini, aku keluar-masuk rumah sakit akibat penyakitku. Penyakit jantung turunan dari ayahku yang saat ini sudah tiada, disebabkan oleh penyakit yang sama. Semenjak kematian ayahku, ibuku Rachel, dan aku pindah ke kota terpencil ini dua tahun yang lalu. Ibu bilang, agar dirinya dan aku dapat hidup lebih tenang dan tidak terus menerus bersedih karena bayang-bayang ayah.

Setelah kami pindah, kami memang sedikit lebih tenang dan ibu terlihat lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya. Namun, bukan berarti ibu sudah melupakan ayah. Sebaliknya, ia amat menyayanginya hingga memutuskan untuk membuka toko bunga sederhana yang menjual banyak bunga _hawthorn_, _lily of the valley_, dan _iris_―yang merupakan bunga kesukaan ayahku, Vincent.

Kami pun mulai hidup sederhana di kota terpencil ini. Hidup tenang tanpa kemewahan dan kegemerlapan kota-kota besar London. Hidup biasa-biasa saja. Hidup yang lama-kelamaan membuatku, gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun ini jenuh. Ya, jenuh. Mungkin karena diriku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan kota yang serba ada dan selalu ramai. Aku tidak tega jika harus protes mengenai hal ini kepada ibuku, mengingat hanya ia yang sekarang ini aku punya.

Namun, kejenuhan dan ketidaknyamanan-ku akan kota terpencil ini mulai hilang. Mulai hilang semenjak pemuda di sampingku ini muncul dan mewarnai hari-hariku yang membosankan.

Dia, Sebastian Michaelis yang berhasil membuang jauh-jauh rasa jenuhku akan kota ini. Dimulai ketika ia menyapaku saat aku sedang duduk menyendiri di tepian sungai Thames yang sepi. Saat itu aku tidak bersikap baik padanya dan malah menyuruhnya pergi. Aku memang ingin sendiri, menikmati hembusan angin sore, mengenang kehidupanku dulu di London.

Tak seperti pemuda biasanya yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku atau menggerutu dan atau sekedar memanggilku 'jutek', 'dingin', dan semacamnya, ia, Sebastian Michaelis malah duduk tenang di sampingku tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tidak tahu apakah ia marah atau tidak setelah kubentak dengan _agak_ kasar. Yang kutahu, ia menemaniku sepanjang sore hari itu.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi temanku di kota terpencil ini. Orang pertama yang berusaha menjadi temanku, tepatnya. Sebab orang lain yang kutemui, tidak berusaha untuk mengenalku lebih jauh hanya karena pembawaanku yang memang sedikit dingin dan tidak ramah. Mungkin karena pengaruh kematian ayahku dan kejenuhanku akan kota inilah yang membuat sifatku amat berubah daripada saat di London dulu. Percaya atau tidak, dulu sifatku amat ceria dan supel, hingga banyak teman dan guru yang mengenalku. Bahkan mungkin seluruh penghuni sekolah di sekolahku dulu kenal denganku.

Sebastian amatlah baik dan penuh perhatian. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa kalau hidupnya itu penuh dengan ketentraman dan kedamaian. Seakan ia tidak memiliki beban hidup sama sekali. Namun, siapa sangka pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku ini, mempunyai masa lalu yang amat memprihatinkan.

Ia sama sepertiku, ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota kecil ini. Tetapi, belum lama ia dan ayahnya tinggal di kota ini, ayahnya menyusul ibunya ke khayangan sana, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu hidup sendirian. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ingin menjemput Sebastian dari sekolah barunya kala itu.

Pada awalnya, Sebastian pun sama sepertiku. Pribadi ceria dan ramahnya berubah total menjadi dingin dan kasar. Tetapi, ia lebih dewasa dan bijak kala itu, hingga dirinya dapat bertahan hidup dan pribadinya kembali menjadi dirinya dulu. Bahkan lebih kuat dan tegar, tanpa ada orang yang menghiburnya. Penduduk kota pun senang akan keberadaannya. Ia adalah pemuda yang ramah, murah senyum, dan suka membantu, hingga penduduk kota mengenalnya dan mulai balas membantunya.

Setelah berteman cukup lama dengan Sebastian, aku mulai melupakan segala kehidupanku di perkotaan dan mulai terbiasa dengan hidup sederhana seperti ini. Ternyata hidup apa adanya jika dijalani dengan hati yang ikhlas dan tulus terasa amat menyenangkan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini.

Setahun pertamaku di kota kecil ini, dipenuhi kenangan yang indah yang aku ukir bersamanya. Ia selalu menemaniku ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia juga selalu menemaniku mencari bibit bunga atau pupuk yang pas, dan semacamnya di lading Iris atau di toko Mr. Spears. Ia yang selalu menemaniku bersepeda keliling kota kecil ini. Kadang kalau bertemu dengan si kecil Luca di jalan, aku, Sebastian, dan Luca bermain-main di taman kecil ini. Menemani Macken junior itu sampai kakaknya pulang bekerja.

Hari-hariku di kota kecil ini sangatlah berarti. Tidak seperti kehidupan lamaku yang sehari-harinya hanya jalan-jalan ke mall atau sekedar kumpul di café, dan semacamnya. Aku senang hidup seperti ini. Aku senang bila ada Sebastian di sampingku. Aku tak tahu perasaannya sendiri terhadapku. Apakah ia selalu mengira kalau aku hanyalah gadis kota yang manja? Apakah ia mengira kalau aku hanya butuh orang lain mengingat kondisiku sama seperti dirinya dulu? Apakah ia hanya kasihan padaku? Apakah ia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai teman atau adiknya? Atau mungkin dia menganggapku lebih dari hal itu?

Dan berbagai macam 'apakah' lainnya yang terpikir dalam kepalaku.

Kemudian, tepat setahu setelah aku pindah ke sini, semua pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sebuah kalimat pendek darinya. Kalimat pengakuan yang mampu membuat segala kegundahanku sirna. Ya, tepat setelah setahun aku berada di kota kecil ini, Sebastian resmi menjadi kekasihku. Pemuda yang akan selalu berada di sampingku. Pemuda yang selalu membuat hari-hariku berharga. Pemuda yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Pemuda yang telah berhasil mencairkan hatiku dan merebutnya seketika.

Pemuda yang mencintaiku. Sekaligus satu-satunya pemuda yang aku cintai.

Beberapa bulan setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, kejadian buruk kembali terjadi. Lima bulan berikutnya, saat aku, Luca, dan Sebastian sedang bermain _hide-and-seek_ di taman kecil, tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak di bagian dadaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Tak lama setelah rasa sesak dan sakit itu menyerang, perlahan kurasakan tubuhku mulai ambruk.

Beruntung taman kecil itu tidak beralaskan dari bata blok atau aspal melainkan beralaskan rumput hijau yang lembut. Mataku perlahan menutup, sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran, samar-samar dapat kudengar teriakan cemas serta sosok Sebastian yang dengan panik berlari ke arahku. Yang kurasakan berikutnya hanya gelap. Kosong. Hanya terdengar dentingan kecil bel yang entah berasal darimana.

**.**

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

**.**

Detik berikutnya, saat aku membuka mata, hanya terlihat langit-langit putih, langit-langit yang sebelumnya pernah kulihat. Saat kesadaranku sudah benar-benare terkumpul, aku melihat selang infus ditancapkan ke tangan kananku. Masker oksigen juga terpasan di wajahku.

Heran. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa benda-benda macam ini dipasang di tubuhku?

Tak lama kemudian, sosok berjas putih berkacamata yang orang awam sekalipun pasti tahu kalau orang itu adalah dokter, masuk ke ruanganku dan memeriksaku kembali. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Seakan mengerti tatapanku, dokter berambut merah itu tersenyum hangat padaku sambil berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak!". Ia keluar ruangan setelah berkata seperti itu.

Beberapa saat setelah ia keluar, seseorang kembali masuk ke ruangan tempat aku sedang berbaring. Dengan wajah cemas sekaligus panik, sepasang iris biru gelap yang sama dengan mataku, berurai air mata sambil tak hentinya mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan. Aku yang melihat wajah cemas sekaligus lega ibuku, hanya bisa menatapnya terharu. Meski aku masih bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang, namun aku cukup lega melihat ibuku begitu bahagia melihatku sadar.

"Ciel! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, sayang! Ibu khawatir sekali!" ungkap ibuku dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca dan senyum lega terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

Ingin sekali aku membalas perkataan ibu, tetapi alat bantu pernapasan sialan ini menghalangi wajahku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sembari menatap sayang ibuku. Kemudian ibuku menceritakan detil kejadian hingga aku bisa sampai terbaring kaku di sini.

Ibu bilang, Sebastian-lah yang langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit begitu mengetahui aku tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan hampir tak terdengar hembusan napas serta detak jantungku. Kemudian, setelah membawaku ke ruang ICU, Sebastian mengabari ibuku dan menunggu di rumah sakit sampai ibuku datang. Setelah ibuku datang, ia pamit pulang sebentar sekaligus mengantar pulang Luca yang terpaksa ikut dibawa ke rumah sakit mengingat keadaan yang begitu genting.

Faktor kebetulan atau yang lain, tepat setelah ibuku selesai memberi tahu detil kejadian itu, Sebastian datang dengan napas memburu, seakan ia sedang dikejar waktu. Ia pun lekas menghampiriku dengan wajah letih sekaligus lega luar biasa. Ia tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya dan mengajakku bicara seperti biasa. Bermaksud menghiburku, mungkin? Aku ingin sekali membalas atau sekedar tertawa mendengar leluconnya, tetapi kembali lagi, masker pernapasan ini benar-benar menghalangiku.

**.**

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello…_

**.**

Selama lima bulan lamanya, aku terus berada di tempat ini. Tempat orang-orang berusaha menyambung hidup. Tempat orang-orang meregang nyawa. Tempat orang-orang menjalani keseharian berbeda. Tempat orang-orang menggapai kembali cahaya hidup mereka. Tempat orang-orang kehilangan cahaya hidup mereka. Ya, tempat segala hal bisa terjadi, rumah sakit.

Jujur aku merasa amat jenuh dan bosan berada di sini. Lima bulan lamanya, hanya berbaring, berjalan-jalan santai, bertemu dengan perawat, dokter yang selalu memasang wajah tersenyum, seakan wajah itu sudah terprogram di wajah mereka.

Jika bukan karena ibu dan Sebastian, aku pasti sudah mati bosan di sini. Merekalah yang membuatku tetap bertahan di tempat suram ini. Setiap hari Sebastian datang mengunjungiku, terkadang sambil membawa seikat _yarrow _merah manis dari toko ibu. Sungguh aku semakin kagum dengannya begitu tahu ia tahu berbagai bahasa bunga. Aku sendiri yang sehari-harinya membantu ibuku menanam, mencari bibit, dan semacamnya saja tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu.

Ia menceritakan arti bunga-bunga yang sering ia bawa dan arti bunga lainnya. Seperti _yarrow_ ini yang berarti kesehatan dan lekas sembuh. Atau bunga _hawthorn_ kesukaan ayah yang berarti harapan. _Lily of the valley_ berarti kembali bahagia serta _iris_ yang berarti kebijaksanaan dan pesan. Aku baru tahu dibalik keindahan bunga-bunga itu, tersimpan makna tersendiri. Pantas saja ayah amat menyukai bunga-bunga itu.

Dalam lima bulan itu, hubungan kami tidak semakin meregang, malah sebaliknya, kami semakin dekat. Sebastian terkadang menginap di rumah sakit menggantikan ibuku, menghiburku dengan segala perkataannya yang selalu berhasil membuatku takjub dan tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream_

**.**

Seperti mimpi? Memang. Berada di samping Sebastian dan memilikinya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Namun, aku amat bersyukur mengetahui hal ini bukanlah sekedar khayalan. Hal ini nyata. Sebastian benar-benar ada dan berada di sisiku sekarang ini.

Setelah divonis sehat dan diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku meminta Sebastian untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan keliling kota kecil nan asri ini. Sungguh, lima bulan berada di rumah sakit, benar-benar membuatku rindu akan kota kecil ini. Kota yang awalnya amat aku benci, kini terasa begitu berharga.

Awalnya Sebastian tak setuju dengan ide itu dan memaksaku agar aku istirahat dulu sesampainya di rumah. Tetapi, aku memang ingin sekali menikmati keindahan kota kecil ini hingga terus saja membujuk Sebastian yang susah sekali diluluhkan. Namun akhirnya ia mengalah dan menemaniku hingga saat ini.

Sekarang, di taman kecil ini, kami berdiri menatap sekeliling taman. Benar-benar seperti nostalgia. Padahal hanya beberapa bulan aku tidak mengunjungi taman ini. Ada yang berbeda dari taman ini. Orang-orang jadi tampak lebih ceria dan bahagia, hingga aku ikut senang melihatnya.

"Ahaha, aku tahu semua orang senang begitu tahu aku sudah sembuh, 'kan?" balasku sambil tersenyum meledek ke arah Sebastian.

"Apa sih? Hei, apa kau tahu? Dari semua orang yang senang di kota ini, akulah yang paling senang!" jawab Sebastian yakin sambil kembali tersenyum―entah tersenyum mengejek atau tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu, ahaha!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sebastian. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin sudah memenuhi wajahku ini.

"Hahaha, kau memang imut kalau seperti itu, Ciel!" ujar Sebastian sambil menarik kedua pipiku gemas. Aku hanya menggerutu sakit sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku.

Kemudian kami menyusuri taman itu. Kulihat Luca sedang duduk sendirian di samping tiang gawang tempat anak-anak kota itu biasa bermain sepak bola. Aku dan Sebastian pun menghampirinya dan bertanya sedang apa ia duduk sendirian di taman itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang kembali dengan bocah berambut coklat menggemaskan itu, kami bertiga pun bermain seperti biasa. Kali ini kami bermain kejar-tangkap. Luca-lah yang bertugas menangkap kami.

"Haha… hati-hati, Ciel! Nanti kau terjatuh!" sahut Sebastian memperingatkanku. Sepertinya ia masih khawatir dengan kondisiku sekarang ini mengingat aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Haha, tenang saja, Sebs! Nah, Luca! Ayo tangkap kami!" ujarku sambil terus berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang taman ini. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah puas bermain bersama, kami bertiga pulang ke rumah. Lagipula sudah cukup sore. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku dan Sebastian mengantar Luca pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah Luca, ternyata kakak Luca, Alois sudah pulang dan meminta aku dan Sebastian untuk mampir sejenak dan makan malam di rumahnya.

Benar-benar hari pertama keluar dari rumah sakit yang amat menyenangkan.

Kemudian, Sebastian mengantarku pulang sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Puas. Aku benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Rasa jenuh selama lima bulan ini langsung sirna seketika saat kembali bermain dengan Luca dan Sebastian.

Aku pun beranjak ke kamarku, setelah memberi salam kepada ibuku. Tak seperti biasanya, ibu tidak bertanya macam-macam tentang kepulanganku yang agak larut ini. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Rasanya lelah sekali. Tetapi aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali.

Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh terlelap dalam tidur, bunyi denting kecil bel kembali terdengar. Sesaat setelah bunyi itu terdengar, rasa sakit di dadaku kembali menyerang. Aku sempat tersentak dan berteriak sebelum kedua mataku tertutup sepenuhnya.

**.**

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

**.**

Tidak. Aku belum mati. Alat kejut jantung alias _defibrillator_ ini terus saja ditempelkan di dadaku. Segala selang, jarum, alat bantu napas yang tadinya terpasang di tubuhku, kini dilepas semua, digantikan oleh alat penghantar listrik ini yang sedari tadi terus saja menghantam tubuhku. Kini aku kebali berpindah ruangan, dari kamarku ke kamar operasi ini.

Samar-samar kulihat wajah gelisah para dokter dan perawat berpakaian hijau. Serta wajah berlinang air mata ibuku di belakang sosok mereka. Aku bingung. Mengapa ibu menangis? Aku masih di sini. Masih ada di dunia ini. Ingin sekali aku langsung berteriak, menghambur ke pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, memberi tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja. Namun, tubuh ini sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Kaku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbaring diam dengan mata terpejam.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, aku dapat melihat Sebastian berdiri diam dibalik orang-orang berbaju hijau itu. Lain dari ekspresi ibuku, wajahnya terlihat datar saja. Amat datar hingga tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Seperti raga dan pikirannya berpisah, yang satu sedang berada dimana, yang satu lagi sedang berada di sini. Ingin sekali aku menegurnya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memasang ekspresi datar seperti itu. Aku masih di sini.

Entah benar atau tidak, samar-samar kurasakan cairan bening hangat mengalir melewati wajahku.

**.**

_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

**.**

Samar-samar dapat kurasakan hembusan familiar angin yang biasa bertiup di kota kecil itu. Menyibakkan helaian rambutku dengan lembut. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke samping, ke tempat pemuda rupawan yang amat kusayangi ini sedang duduk.

"Ciel, apa kau akan selalu mencintaiku?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba, sembari menolehkan kepalanya, dengan iris merahnya menatapku langsung.

"Hm? Apa itu harus ditanyakan lagi? Jawabannya sudah pasti, 'kan?" jawabku sedikit bingung sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ciel. Karena itu, jangan pernah lupa denganku, ya!" balas Sebastian pelan sambil tetap tersenyum hangat menatapku.

Aku yang melihat senyum itu, merasa ganjil. Bukan karena senyum itu palsu, senyum itu jelas sangat tulus dan hangat. Namun, entah perasaanku mengatakan kalau inilah senyum terakhir Sebastian yang dapat kulihat.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?" tanyaku lirih sambil menunduk. Berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak pecah.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Ciel? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, kok. Tak boleh, ya?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil mengelus kepalaku perlahan dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tetap terdiam sambil terus menunduk. Seberapapun kutahan tangisku agar tak pecah, namun pelukan Sebastian seakan memaksa semua kegundahanku keluar hingga kurasakan air mataku membasahi kausnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian bingung sekaligus khawatir sambil mendongakkan wajahku hingga iris kami bertemu. Mengingat ini kali terakhir aku melihat iris ruby Sebastian, tangisku pun semakin deras namun tetap tak bersuara.

"Apa yang kau risaukan, Ciel? Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kok!" hibur Sebastian sambil kembali tersenyum dan mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Janji, ya?" jawabku pelan, sedikit bergetar sebab air mataku masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"Iya, janji." balas Sebastian yakin kemudian menautkan jari kelingking kami tanda kami telah berjanji.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara denting bel yang dulu pernah kudengar, kembali terdengar di telingaku. Sepertinya denting bel itu mengandung mantra khusus bagiku, sebab kali ini pun, aku langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sebastian.

**.**

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

**.**

Suasana tegang kembali kurasakan. Sentakan yang kurasakan dari _defibrillator_ ini kurasakan makin berkurang. Dapat kudengar bisikan-bisikan panik dan gelisah para dokter dan perawat, serta tangis ibuku yang semakin mengeras.

Ternyata hal tadi hanyalah mimpi. Tidak. Mungkin bukan mimpi. Hanya sekelumit khayalan atau bayangan masa lalu atau sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan yang tidak dapat kugapai. Apalah itu, yang jelas hal itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Dan sekarang aku hanya dapat samar-samar melihat para dokter dan perawat yang mulai berkeringat dingin, ibuku yang sedang menangis memohon-mohon agar aku tetap hidup, dan… wajah Sebastian yang amat… ah, aku tak sanggup melihatnya terlalu lama.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

Yang kutahu, saat ini, di ruangan ini, aku tengah meregang nyawa. Diambang batas pintu kematian. Menunggu waktu apakah aku akan menyusul ayah di sana, atau tetap bersama ibu di sini. Bersama Sebastian.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kegelapanlah yang dapat kulihat. Dan kembali, bunyi dentingan bel kecil yang dapat terdengar.

**.**

_All that's left of yesterday_

**.**

"Mrs. Phantomhive, seikat bunga _marigold_ ada?" tanya pemuda beriris merah gelap itu sembari tersenyum agak ganjil. Pemilik toko yang menyadari usaha senyum pemuda itu hanya balik tersenyum maklum sambil mencari apa yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Ini dia, Sebastian. Masih segar. Bukankah mereka cantik, eh?" ujar pemilik toko bunga itu sambil berusaha menunjukkan raut ceria.

"Ya. Sayang mereka dilambangkan sebagai wujud 'kesedihan'. Padahal mereka begini indah. Oh iya, berapa harga seikat ini, Mrs. Phantomhive?" tanya pemuda itu sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Sebastian! Aku tahu kalau kau ingin mengunjungi_nya_, bukan? Ini. Sekarang pergilah!~" sahut wanita beriris biru gelap itu riang sambil menyodorkan seikat _marigold_ kepada Sebastian dan bergegas mendorongnya pergi agar ia tidak memaksa membayar bunga itu.

"E-eh! Tapi, Mrs. Phantomhive! Kau telah memberiku banyak bunga cuma-cuma sejak kemarin." protes Sebastian sambil tetap memaksa agar pemilik toko mau menerima uangnya.

"Tidak usah, Sebastian! Bunga-bunga itu 'kan untuk anakku sendiri, jadi wajar bukan kalau aku memberimu secara gratis? Sekarang cepat pergilah!" ucap pemilik toko tetap memaksa dan lebih keras kepala. Ibu dan anak tak berbeda jauh, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikran Sebastian saat itu.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Phantomhive! Akan kusampaikan salammu kepada_nya_!" ucap Sebastian sambil berlalu dari toko itu setelah mendapat balasan anggukan kepala serta senyuman si pemilik toko.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota kecil itu, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Taman kota. Ia oun berjalan memasuki taman itu hingga sampai ke bagian belakang taman yang ternyata adalah lahan makmur tempat peristirahatan orang-orang.

Ya, tempat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemakaman.

Ia pun berjalan menyusuri nisan-nisan yang tersebar di sana. Ia pun sampai di depan batu nisan yang terlihat paling baru dan paling mengkilat. Di depan nisan itu juga terdapat banyak ikatan-ikatan bunga yang sudah layu maupun yang masih hidup.

Pemuda itu berdiri diam sejenak menatap nisan itu dalam diam. Seolah ia sedang mengamati detil lukisan Picasso dan sebagainya. Kemudian ia berlutut dan menaruh seikat bunga yang ia bawa ke depan nisan itu.

"Ciel, semoga kau tenang ya di sana! Kau pasti senang 'kan bisa bertemu ayahmu lagi?" ucap Sebastian bermonolog sambil terus menatapi nisan itu. "Ibumu titip salam juga untukmu, tadi. Lagi-lagi ia memberiku bunga gratis. Kau harus beritahu ibumu sekali-kali kalau ia tetap begitu, lama-lama ia bisa bangkrut." ucap Sebastian lagi pelan sambil tersenyum girang seakan batu nisan itu mersepon apa saja yang ia katakan.

"Ibumu dan Luca merindukanmu, lho. Begitupun aku. Aku harap…kau tetap memegang janjimu, Ciel. Kau tidak akan melupakanku, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi pelan sambil tetap menatap makam bisu itu.

Menyadari tak ada jawaban, pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali beranjak bangun dari posisi berlutunya. Ia kembali mengelus perlahan nisan itu, kemudian bekata, "Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu ada di sisimu. Tunggu saja yang tenang di sana, Ciel."

"Cepat atau lambat, aku juga…pasti akan menyusulmu!"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya ngetik ini di tengah-tengah ngetik' Voll Note' yg adegan -piip- (spoiler, cuy!) Pas saya denger lagu ini, saya langsung ngebet pengen nulis one shot angsty dan voila... jadilah fic gaje ini! Setelah 4 setengah jam menatapi layar lappie, jadilah beginian dah! Oh iya, yang bahasa bunga, saya cari di Mbah Google, jadi kalau ada yang mengartikan berbeda, saya mohon maaf! (_ _)

.

**Oke, yang nangis baca ini REVIEW! Yang gak nangis tapi gregetan, REVIEW juga! Yang biasa aja, dan nganggep fic ini berlebihan, bertele-tele atau apalah, WAJIB KUDU REVIEW! **#plak!


End file.
